


Joseph Good Ending

by AMyosotis



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Games, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMyosotis/pseuds/AMyosotis
Summary: This is good ending I made for Joseph in renpy, and you can download it for Mac PC or Linux. I do not own Dream Daddy or any of its characters / assets / etc. in any way shape or form; this is a fair use transformative fan work.





	Joseph Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooyoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooyoo/gifts).



Hypothetically, in the greater context of the game, here's what would need to happen for you to unlock this ending:  
\- at least one A or S rank date with Robert, in which you treat Mary kindly  
\- at least one A or S rank date with Damien  
\- chose all considerate options when you walk Mary home, and most importantly the “apologize” option where you tell her you don’t want things to be bad between you  
\- three A or S rank dates with Joseph

Without further ado, here are the download links:

Mac: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BypbH7ATrW7kTXpBbEF4R0dSdVk

PC: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BypbH7ATrW7kVGNTSU1KUm1xbUE

Linux: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BypbH7ATrW7kUDZRcUt3QWZab2c


End file.
